Ashes to Ashes
by KalypsoKari87
Summary: "It's been 2 years and We're finally out of that place, the new owners have bought back most of the property and Even upgraded most of us. He also fixed some of the Animatronics we found in the basement." (Mostly Mike's POV) WARNING- Gore and Suicide are mentioned within this, aswell as a few other mature topics. If you don't like that. Don't read.


**Heya guys, this is Kalypso and I'm happy to be doing this story! I'm not very good with uploading on schedule but I wanna try with this story, I'm also not a good writer. If you want to see good writing in action, go see Vildtiger's Au Facing the Past, something that pushed me to write this. So If your reading this Vildtiger, thank you!**

* * *

 _Thud, Thud, Thud, Every-time I hear that something bad happens._

I hear the clicking as I open my eyes, kinda like a child winding up a toy, but that's not what I am. I am a living, breathing, sentient animatronic, but not to most. I hear the hum of them turning on the lights and starting the power. They had a toolbox...That's not good.

"Oh look, The calico's eyes are open. I guess she's eager" Eager, for what? They put me on something and I shut myself down for a while. Not wanting to feel anything. I 'woke up' and looked around, patches of fur had been fixed, My body was still disproportionate, but More feminine. Yes, I may have freaked out a little, I looked at my usually fur less left shoulder. I moved that arm some, my shoulder for once not making loud metal scraping noises, I touch the fur. Not feeling the synthetic plastic fur, It feels much more natural. I look around, seeing my bag and other things on the table nearby. I look through the pile, a loose fitting tank-top, a dark brown vest like the one i usually wear, similarly colored Capris, combat boots, a hair tie, my bag of Explorer themed stuff. Wait a Hair tie? I touch the fur on my head, Currently it's less of fur and more like paper white hair. I realize suddenly that they're trying to make us more human like, kinda simaler to Anthro's or Furries as some would call then. I throw on the clothes, Tie my hair into a pony tail, Put on the boots and throw my bag over my shoulder, My swords here. I smile remembering the memory's they programed of a Red and orange fox, and a few others that I didn't remember well. I put the Sword into it's scabbard and attached it to my bags strap.

 **Bonnie's P.O.V**

I shift, feeling the usual wooden box outside and the hay like stuff they added into the box to stop me from being damaged **(It's actually just Hay)**. I opened my eyes expecting darkness, but instead I get a dark colored ceiling and light streaming into the room. I sit up seeing that for being in that box and warehouse for 2 years, I'm in good shape. I sit up and move around before standing completely and steping out of my box. I hear growling and the second I move around a corner I had an old fashioned pistol in my face.

"Dude, It's just me. Bonnie, Calm down" I yelled.

"Oh, I thought ye were that suspicious figure I've been following for the past 5 minutes" Foxy said to me, lowering his Pistol.

"What's going on her- IT'S YOU" The dark figure yelled, "You're that weird guy, from my memory's".

"Lass, Come out." Foxy growled.

"Foxy look at her, She's not human I can see the outline of her ears and tail" I said.

"Why couldn't you? It had to have been that weird upgrade" She says before realizing that she'd flattened her ears because she felt threatened by Foxy's hostile appearance. She stands up strait and looks at us, her eyes now visibly glowing a greenish color, My a red-ish color and Foxy's Yellow. From the faint light I could see a blend of white, black and orange near her eyes.

"I'm Cali...The calico, But I prefer the Term Explorer" She said while walking forwards towards us.

"You're the Lass from the programming, You threw a bag of oranges at Me head" Foxy Said.

"I remember" She laughed.

"Well, I'm Bonnie the Bunny and Lead Guitarist of the Fazband" I say.

"I Know" she hisses, "You're the landlubbin' asshole who'd done somthin' worse than being caught by a Johnny Ketch, you and that Crack. The Fox was Cup Shot, but ye still took em'. He was Castin' up Accounts for God sake, so listen Miss Molly, Get the Feak out of our face's. You and that Quim".

"What's she Talking about and What's that mean?" I Said glancing over at Foxy.

"Ask Me Arse" He replied glaring at me.

"Can someone tell me what's going on" I said.

"Buss me Blind Cheeks" She said before snapping out of this mode and hitting her head on the wall.

"Stop being stupid Cali, These Memory's are part of your AI. They aren't real" She said smacking her head on the wall. She did drop her sudden accent though. I only understood Feak and Casting up Accounts, Feak Meaning Fuck and Casting up Accounts meant that He was throwing up. I mostly know that one though because once a Kid ate too much and threw up on the Stage in Pirates Cove and Foxy Yelled, "This Kid is Castin' up Accounts". Good Times.

* * *

 **I hope you all Enjoyed this First part, Kinda short for my liking but still nice. It's gotten a little set up and you've meet one of our Main Oc's, Cali! At one point she was actually a Mary-sue and I recently Started to Fix that. So If you search Pirate swears on Google you can Pull up you can Click on the First Result and Find my guide for Pirate swears(I used it for Cali), It's Called Pirate Swears NSFW, But Thats all I got for now :3**

 **-KALYPSO OUT!**


End file.
